vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Marbie
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Marcus Randell Jerome Marbie *'Title:' United States Ambassador to the Eyrian Empire. *'Birthplace:' Hockessin, Delaware *'Current Residence:' Palace of the States, Woodmanor *'Parents: Father:' Randell Marbie -- State Political figure Mother: Francis Mae Marbie -- Supportive State political figure's wife. *'Siblings:' Julie Marbie Dow -- Younger Sister. Married to a major political contributor. *'Birthdate' July 20, 1964 *'Race:' Human *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 0" *'Weight:' 180 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married; Jennifer Clara Marbie, they have one child a son currently working as an anti gravity Engineer at LexCorp. *'Description:' Ex athlete fading to middle age, hair magically restored. Dresses uniquely. He was having a hard time with local Eyrian Court fashion. Dressing to star in Lord of the Rings was difficult for him. Marbie finally settled on White Tie formal with a touch of local style to set himself apart. Dressing for the leading role in a Fred Astaire film is an improvement over Lord of the Rings. (His wife on the other hand loves the local styles, abet a more matronly approach.) *'Skin coloring:' Pasty white boy, tanning like it or not. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown *'Routine Activities:' Seeing people. Personal appearances. He has leaned more about the United States than he didn't know he didn't know. Questions from people that have no background in your politics or assumptions about same makes you work. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Lawyer, Baseball player, policy wonk. *'Financial Status:' Moderately wealthy and finding his dollars do not translate well to the local economy. He is supported by the US Treasury. He is also amassing a small fortune being the local coffee pusher. *'Group Affiliations:' Team Blue Russel Administration Luthor Administration, Skull and Bones Delaware Bar Association, Woodmanor Court *'Personality:' Upbeat "what can I do for you today". Somewhat vain about his physical appearance. He is visibility discombobulated if caught out in a physical weakness. Decidedly the good politician running for your best friend. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Advance his own political agenda (get back into elected office, preferably the US Senate) Retain his rapidly fading youth. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Balding (a weakness as he sees it) His sight is aging out, and that damaged knee has taken to reminding him about it. He has found that magic can deal with all of the above. No longer balding or white haired, sight fixed and knee fixed. Only getting older is still with him. *'Enemies (And Why):' Political rivals Team Red and others. They want the office he has. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Growing up in a political household Marcus was encouraged to follow in dad's footsteps. He was never pushed to be political, but he was raised on it and saw it as the way to be. Dad was proud as punch when he won Student Council President in high school. Mark was of course sent to Harvard. He was the ambitious go getter and was tapped for Skull and Bones in his junior year. He graduated with honors while playing on the baseball team as well. Baseball never gets the attention it deserves. Mark married shortly after graduation to a fellow student. He set up practice back in his home town and ran for city council. He moved from that to the US House of Representatives. President Russel tapped him for a Department of State job while looking for a suitable Ambassador ship. The Eyrian Empire was a good choice. It will keep Mark out of the loop until the Administration ends. Luthor made few changes in the Ambassadors. Marbie remains mired in Woodmanor politics, but has not resigned. Washington watchers expect him to retire from this post. Or try for ha senior State Department, or NIS post. Marcus Marbie submitted his resignation on February 2019 citing a desire to return to private life. President Luthor accepted his resignation and Marbie agreed to serve until is replacement arrives. There is no public indication that the Oath of Nobel Obligation had anything to do with this. *'Bureau 13 File:' In eight years Marbie has failed to live up to his bad press. The Ugly American has never came out. Ergo we think we can breath a little easier. We still have a watch action on the Embassy in the Eyrian Empire. And now we get a new one. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:USA Administration